Ce qu'on voudrait dire mais que l'on dira jamais
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Recueil de courts Os sur des thèmes et personnages diverses.Traces de Yaoi."Mais c'est faux" "Je te déteste parce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais" "J'ai su que j'abandonnerai ma vengeance pour eux" "Ses grands yeux brillants"
1. Petit frère

**De: Itachi.**

**A: Naruto.**

**Objet: Petit frère.**

**Mots: 203.**

* * *

><p>«Tu dis que toi plus n'importe qui tu considère Sasuke comme ton frère.<p>

Mais c'est faux.  
>Jamais tu ne pourras considérer Sasuke comme un frère autant que moi. Es-tu allé jusqu'à trahir ton village pour lui ? Jusqu'à trahir ton clan pour lui ? Jusqu'à menacer tes supérieurs pour lui ? Jusqu'à rejoindre une organisation malfaitrice pour lui ? Jusqu'à devenir un meurtrier pour lui ? Jusqu'à lui ordonner de te haïr pour lui ? Jusqu'à accepter de mourir de sa main pour lui?<p>

Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, mais moi, si.

Je l'ai fait pour lui, pour que son esprit soit plus léger et qu'un jour il soit en paix. Je l'ai fait pour le protéger. Je l'ai fait pour le sourire que ce petit bout de chou m'a offert le jour où je lui promis de ne jamais le laisser.

Tu peux dire que toi plus que n'importe qui tu considère Sasuke comme ton meilleur ami.

Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que tu as essayé de l'arrêter et de l'empêcher de rejoindre Orochimaru, parce qu'après plus de trois ans, tu continus à vouloir le sauver, parce que tu es capable de lui sourire malgré tout.

Mais _moi _plus que n'importe qui, je considère Sasuke comme _mon petit _frère. »


	2. Damnation amoureuse

**De: Naruto.**

**A: Sasuke.**

**Objet: Damnation amoureuse.**

**Mots: 380.**

* * *

><p>« <em>Je te hais<em> parce que tu étais sans arrêt froid et arrogant en vers moi.

Je te déteste parce quand tu as dis « mon corps a bougé tout seul » j'ai voulu te remercier mais j'étais trop terrorisé par le fait de te perdre et que tu ne l'as jamais compris.

Je te déteste parce que tu avais enfin avoué que j'étais ton meilleur ami avant d'essayer de me tuer.

Je te déteste parce que malgré tout ce que je peux dire, personne dans ce putain de village n'est un véritable coéquipier quand on a déjà combattu avec toi.

Je te déteste parce que quand tu m'appelles par mon véritable prénom pour me dire de suivre, je suis persuadé que je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

Je te déteste parce que j'ai vu des filles rougir sur ton passage.

Je te déteste parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'après, que moi aussi, j'avais rougis.

Je te déteste à cause de tes foutus sharigans qui m'empêchent de voir des lagons d'encre dans lesquels je me perde indéfiniment.

Je te déteste parce qu'il a fallu que tu partes pour que je réalise tout ce qu'un « Hn » pouvait bien signifier quand il sort de ta bouche.

Je te déteste parce que je sais que ce lien de haine, tu ne le détruiras jamais. Peut-être que comme ça je pourrais rester auprès de toi ?

Je te déteste parce que « Teme » ne veux plus dire « enfoiré » quand je te l'adresse, mais bel et bien « mon ange ».

Je te déteste parce que tu as dit que je souriais bêtement.

Je te déteste parce que tu n'as pas compris que c'était pour toi que je souriais.

Je te déteste parce qu'une fois, en mission, je t'ai entendu pleurer la nuit, et que même si je l'avais voulu, je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras.

Je te déteste parce que toi, quand tu m'as vu pleurer, tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

Je déteste parce que tu as déchainé une obsession de te ramener au village à tout prix que mes amis ne comprennent pas.

Je te déteste parce qu'ils ne comprendront jamais.

_Je te déteste parce que je t'aime._ »


	3. Ma nouvelle famille

**De: Sasuke.**

**A: Tout le monde soit le savoir, mais à Taka en particulier.**

**Objet: ma nouvelle famille.**

**Mots: 333.**

* * *

><p>« Je me souviens de mon ainée sortant de cette flaque d'eau, de son regard fier et prétentieux, je me souviens de ses gestes qui empestaient le danger et la puissance à des kilomètres, je me souviens surtout de la promesse que je lui avais faite de le sortir de là et de son regard qui s'est métamorphosé en arrivant dehors pour la première fois depuis longtemps pour lui, ses yeux se sont illuminés, et le regard qu'il a posé sur moi, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Un regard de <em>gratitude<em>.

Je me souviens de se bout de femme qui essayait de paraître forte derrière ses lunettes, de ses tentatives de drague minables qui en réalité, cachait un besoin d'attention qu'on ne lui avait jamais porté, je me souviens de cette façon qu'elle avait de nous criait dessus, de se faire autoritaire, pour cacher la terreur que ses sentiments pour nous faisait naître….Mais surtout, je me souviens de cette main douce et chaude qui me caressait les cheveux en attendant que je m'endorme. Une main de _mère_.

Je me souviens du fou qui avait voulu me tuer, à peine sorti de sa cellule, je me souviens des cris qu'il poussait, effrayé par ce qu'il était lui-même, de son rêve de pourvoir gouter à la liberté du ciel bleu, je me souviens surtout, une fois ses pulsions métrisées, de la gentillesse qui se dégageait de son aura, de l'oiseau sur son épaule et de la façon dont il avait de nous couvait du regard. Il m'offrait toujours ce sourire, comme si j'avais une quelconque valeur. Ce sourire _tendre_.

_Et j'ai su._

J'ai su, que c'était pour eux, pour eux que j'abandonnerai ma vengeance, pour eux que lâcherai mon sabre, pour eux que j'oublierai ma haine, pour eux que je mènerai une vie normale…

Ce dont je ne me souviens pas, c'est _quand _et _pourquoi _le connard que je suis a lâchement abandonné les seules personnes au monde capable de le _sauver_.


	4. Je t'apprends à marcher

**De: Kakashi.**

**A: Tout le monde doit le savoir, mais à Sasuke en particulier.**

**Objet: Je t'apprends marcher.**

**Mots: 293.**

* * *

><p>Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Il avait à peine quelques mois. Je me souviens de ce petit bout d'homme que l'on avait déposé dans mes bras. Je me souviens de son petit corps fragile, du poids rassurant de son crâne au creux de mon coude, de son petit cœur que je sentais palpiter très fort, son petit cœur d'oiseau. Je me souviens de quand il a ouvert les yeux. <em>Ses grands yeux brillants.<em> Quand je me suis plongé dedans, j'ai su que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. En vie.

Je me souviens de ses petites lèvres s'ouvrant, du bout de langue que j'avais aperçu, des quelques dents qui poussaient alors qu'il prononçait son premier mot. Je me souviens de la joie immense, de la tendresse et de l'amour qui m'avaient saisi le cœur en entendant ce mot. Ce mot particulier. « _Papa._ »

Je me souviens de ce poupon qui tenait à peine sur ces jambes. Marcher est difficile n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens l'avoir rattraper dans mes bras alors qu'il tombait. Je me souviens qu'il avait levé ses grands yeux de biches vers moi. _Ses yeux que j'aimais tant_.

Je me souviens de chacun des regards. Des regards rieurs, des regards moqueurs, des regards rancuniers, des regards tristes, des regards embrumés de larmes, des regards timides, des regards gênés, des regards heureux, des regards complices que nous échangeons encore aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens de chaque étape de sa vie, de celles qui l'ont transformé de cet adorable poupon à cet adolescent volontaire.

Je me souviens surtout d'une chose. Je me souviens que je l'ai aimé du premier regard. Que je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Et que je l'aimerais toujours.

Mon _fils_.

Sasuke _Hatake_.


End file.
